Baby's Firsts
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: this is a moment btw Conner and his adoptive father, Kenneth 'Kenny' Sogyo. I haven't written a story of how they met yet and might never but I like the middle more than I like the beginning so plz just R&R, its very fluffy and i am not responsible for you dentist bill if you're affected by the sweetness! longer summary inside too!
1. Baby's First

**Baby's First**

**Summary: this is a moment btw Conner and his adoptive father, Kenneth 'Kenny' Sogyo. I haven't written a story of how they met and might never but I like the middle more than I like the beginning.**

**You should know: Kenny and his hubby: Jesse Santiago-Sogyo found Conner behind a bar after said boy ran away from Mt. Justice. After much work and convincing, they adopted the kid, Supes Sr. is still an ass and pretends he doesn't care.**

**Kenny is Japanese with straight black hair and black eyes while Jesse is Portuguese with burgundy-red hair (from Scottish mom) and brown eyes. They are married and don't know about Conner's past or who he is; they assume his blood family/father was an ass who mentally and emotionally abused him. (kinda spot on)**

**~Beginning!~**

Our Adopted Son's First with Us!

It's a teenage boy!

First Words to Us:_ My Name is Conner- makes sense._

Age:_ 17 months, looks 16ish _– picture of Conner is pouting at the camera-

Favorite Food:_ pizza w/ mushrooms (DX yuck!) _–picture of Conner smiling while eating a slice of pizza-

First Time he called you Dad/Mom:_ … I never thought they day would come that Conner called one of us dad but then he surprises us like always. I'm Dad and Jesse is Papa, sometimes tou-chan and padre is he feels like teasing. I was so happy and I couldn't stop smiling. : ) _–picture of Conner and Jesse sleeping on couch together-

First Activity Together:_ taught him football (American and European) he likes Jesse's version better than America's _–pic of sheepish Conner with subdued Jesse and football)

Our First Fight: _not something I'm proud of but I suppose all new parents and their kids have it: Conner and us had a tiff on whether or not we meant it, our love. Luckily we worked it out and we had a first cry together, we Con and I did, Jay just held us but I think I'll hold it to my heart for forever._

Meet Grandma and Grandpa: _Jesse and I are orphan save my father whom Conner has met but for the first time, he met his blood grandparents: John and Martha Kent; they were totally adorable little old people-farmers and they totally chewed out their son, which I totally enjoyed. It made Conner smile for what I was sure was the first time._

Your boy a little strange?:_ he likes to eat pickles w/ peanut butter (double yuck!) and he watches static but I can't judge, I nibble on paper and stare into space… (V_V I mad) –_pic of sickly looking Kenny-

First Outing:_ technically out first outing was the bar we found him at but I think our first outing was our first visit to the beach_

First Movie:_ Schinler's List, __definitely__not__ the best first movie… -_picture of teary Kenny, Jesse, and Conner-

Favorite Book:_ anything Shakespeare, he's now Jesse's 'little princess' and I swear those two speak a whole new language when they talk Ham-whatever and Julie and Romeo-whatever it's called_

First Friend:_ other than his friends from his old home, Conner has made two friends in the Johnson twins, Tammy and Samuel; I think they'll last because I know for a fact that their bitch of a mother hates our 'kind'. _–picture of Conner, Sammy, and Tammy dressed as three musketeers for Halloween)

First Girlfriend:_ X boyfriend! Ah! He totally has eyes for Sammy I know it!_

Don't quote me; I was wrong. It's Tammy but that's okay. It's that kinda thing 'straights' scream about, our kids growing up to be gay like us but I know now; we'll love Conner no matter what-

A tear hit the shaking page. The door opened.

"Hey Con, we're-!" Kenny paused, taking in the image before him.

Conner Kent-Sogyo was crying while looking at the superman themed 'First' book. Kenny silently walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, sitting by the boy.

"No one's-," Conner shook his head, trying to calm himself. "No one's ever-."

He couldn't finish but Kenny got the idea: No one's ever cared.

Kenny smiled warmly as he hugged his son and then he did what he always did when his son was upset. He nuzzled the boy's hairline, humming a silently Japanese lullaby his mother taught him. Soon Conner was returning the affection, using his father's black locks to wipe his tears.

When Conner had finally calmed down, Kenny pulled away and he smiled reassuringly, which Conner shakily returned. Kenny glanced at the 'First' Book.

"Think this counts as our first 'gay' moment?" he asked wryly.

The two laughed at the joke and the atmosphere was lighter. The door opened again to reveal a Hispanic man with long hair in a ponytail.

"Are my lovely husband and macho son read for-!" Jesse paused. "What's up?"

Kenny and Conner laughed again, confusion the other man more. Kenny stood and kissed his husband.

"Nothing love; just some bonding," Kenny replied.

Jesse blanched. "Without me?! You meanie! I bet you left me out on purpose!" he shouted.

Kenny smacked his shoulder. "Not like we plan it, you sentimental fool," he huffed in reply.

Conner laughed, standing and feeling 100% again. "What are we doing?" he asked.

Jesse beamed, throwing his first up. "Monster trucks!" he roared.

Conner smiled and he watched his two fathers interact. This was awesome, not monster trucks, but this moment in time, this moment of happiness.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So should I try or would you like it if I made a beginning, like how they met?**


	2. Stars

**Stars**

**Summary: drabbles/oneshots for Conner and his daddies**

Conner and Kenny were lying on the ground in the backyard; staring at the stars in the dark sky.

"Why are there so many stars?"

"Scientifically or mythically?"

Conner frowned, and then he glanced at his father. "All I know about this world is though the scientist's prospective. I want to know what everyone else knows," he said.

Kenny nodded. "Well, many legends surround the stars; sometimes more than one with each heritage. Back home in Yokohama, I was told by my baa-sama that they were spirits of the children who have died in Hiroshima and Nagasaki; as a way to give peace to the parents. Their childhood happiness shines bright even through death," he explained.

Conner tilted his head. "That's kinda sad," he sighed.

Kenny shrugged. "Jesse once told me his abuelo from Corozal told him that hundreds of years ago, the people would party during the day with the sun but at night, when the sun would rest for the next day, it was so black that they couldn't find it within themselves to be happy for the festivities that would take place the next day. To make it light at night, it was said that they gathered a hundred fireflies and put them in a glass jar that they catapulted into the sky. When the jar broke the fireflies were free where they flew all over, making the sky bright again and veryone happy. Soon, everyone forgot they were fireflies and had beguin to call them stars."

Conner was silent. "I think I like that story better," he decided. "But the moon will always be my favorite."

Kenny chuckled. "Me too."

**End.**


	3. The One

**The One**

**Summary: Conner gets his life partner.**

Conner was walking around the pet store, looking at everything to feel what his dads called a 'spark'.

Last week Kenny and Jesse had said it was time he got his first familiar. Kenny himself had black wolfhound twins named Lucifer and Severus-Cerberus while Jesse had a domestic barn owl he called John, named after the apostle whom Jesus loved. They had both said they had felt a spark when they met their respective partners after just looking into their eyes and now Conner was to find his partner.

Conner stopped suddenly, his eyes falling on an orange tabby kitten; cream orange stripes on dark orange canvas. It had the most vivid green eyes Conner had ever seen and Conner felt he could get lost in them forever.

Jesse walked over, a playful cockatiel nibbling on his finder; he was followed by Kenny, who was stroking a black and white rat. They were both smiling knowingly.

"What's his name Conner?" Jesse asked as said teen picked the tabby up.

Conner looked into his new kitten's eyes. "…Amungus Scarlati," he breathed and Amungus purred.

"Pleasure Amungus," Kenny said with a smile.

"Charmed," Jesse added.

Conner was still staring. "Hi."


End file.
